minecraftexfandomcom-20200215-history
Command
Most Commonly Used Commands: *'/stats' *'/rpgstats' *'/lvl all' *'/skill ' Guild Commands: *'/f create ( Faction Name )' <--- Creates A Faction. *'/f invite ( Player Name )' <--- Invites a Player To The Faction. *'/f claim' <--- Claims The Region Where You Stand. *'/f map' <--- Shows An Ascii Map That Shows The Current Neutral Lands And Conquered Lands. Chest Commands: *'/cp 1' <--- The Chest, Container Or Dispenser You Will Drop From Now On Will Be Public. *'/cp 2' <--- The Chest, Container Or Dispenser You Will Drop From Now On Will Be Private. *'/cp 3 ' <--- Only The Listed Names Can Use The Chest, Container Or Dispenser You Will Drop From Now. *'/cp 4 ' <---- Only The Listed Groups Can Use The Chest, Container Or Dispenser You Will Drop From Now. ABILITY COMMANDS: *'/lvl all' <--- Shows You A List Of Your Ability Levels Along With EXP. *'/lvl unlocks ' <--- Shows How Much Restrictions You Have Unlocked For That Specific Ability. ('' I.E. Level 5 Mining Lifts The Restriction To Use A Stone Pickaxe )'' *'/lvl notify' <--- Shows Exp Gain. ( Note: Not Very Useful. It Will Spam Your Screen. ) *'/lvl shout' <--- Shows Off Your Ability Level Throughout The Server. SKILL COMMANDS: *'/stats' <--- Shows You A List Of All Your Skill Levels. *'/' <--- Shows You A Detailed Information About A Certain Skill. I.E. /mining, /Acrobatics, /Axes, /Swords ( Note: This Command Does Not Work For Abilities. Only Skills. Further Explanation At The End. ) *'/party '<--- Creates A Party. *'/invite ' <--- Invites A Player To Your Party. *'/accept' <--- Accepts A Party Invitation. *'/ptp ' <--- Teleports To Your Party Member's Location CLASS / SPELL COMMANDS: *'/rpgstats '<--- Shows Your Class, Current Level, EXP And Statistic Points *'/class' <--- Shows The Class List/ *'/class ' <--- Picks The Class. *'/classchange ' <--- Changed Your Class. ( Reduces Your Current Exp By Half.) *'/skill' <--- Shows You A List Of Your Obtained Skills *'/skill ' <--- Activates The Selected Skill. *'/points '<--- Shows How Much Stat Points You Currently Have *'/add <1 Or 2> ' <--- Add's Stat Points To Your Primary Or Secondary Stats. 1 = Primary ''( Add For More Damage And Mana Pool Per Level For Certain Classes )'' 2 = Secondary '''( Add For More Defense Against All Attacks, Excluding Spells ) */xp''' <--- Shows Current And Next Levels EXP. ARENA COMMANDS: Against Mobs: *'/ma join '<--- Joins The Mob Arena Lobby *'/ma leave '<--- Leaves The Mob Arena *'/ma spec' <--- Spectates The Current Arena Fight! Against Other Players: *'/fight' <--- Fight In The Arena! *'/fight leave '<--- Leaves The Current Fight *'/fight watch' <--- Spectate Some Awesome PvP! OPEN WORLD PVP COMMANDS: *'/pvp kdr '<--- Display total kills and deaths. *'/pvp karma '<--- Display current Karma level and Karma level to be an Outlaw. *'/pvp outlaws' <--- List current Outlaws. MONSTER HUNT COMMANDS: *'/hunt' <--- used to sign up for the event. Inactive if you have disabled signing up. *'/huntstatus' <--- will display status of the plugin (counting or not counting), current player score and optionally time until counting stops *'/huntscore' <--- will display player's personal highscore.